


A little moment of Normalness

by Randomnessjilly



Category: Carl Grimes - Fandom, Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are stuck inside during a zombie apocalypse. see what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little moment of Normalness

You at this moment in time are hiding out inside a small broken down house, as the others are out on patrol. You weren’t weak or anything, you were actually pretty good with the horrors of the new world for someone your age, it’s just that in that particular moment you were a walking zombie siren, and everyone thought it would be much safer for you to stay on the inside, for both you and them.   
Creeek  
You look up from the book you found, and put your right hand on the butt of your gun. You then see that only your boyfriend walked through the door. He notices that your hand was still on the butt of the gun and puts his hands up in a mock surrender “ Hey Don’t shoot , I come with gifts!” he called in a pleading tone. You roll your eyes and move over on the couch, so he can sit if really wanted to which he, of course, accepted without a second thought. After a moment of shuffling, and awkward pocket grabbing, he brought out his ‘gift’ , which surprisingly enough, it was a almost un-melted brand name Hershey's bar. Your eyes widen at the king sized bar “ where in all of hell did you find that?” You ask out of pure shock, you haven’t had stuff like that since you were a tiny little four year old running around in dirt. He just gets a impish grin on his face and laughs ‘evilly’ “That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” He holds out the bar for you to take before holding it out of your reach the moment you got near to it. You pout and cross your arms a moment (which is one of the reasons Carl thinks of you as the most childish people left on earth) to try to get the chocolate bar from him, but to no avail, you had to much of a arm height difference.   
He accidentally lets his watching smile slip on, the one he gets whenever he realizes that he is lucky to have you,before going back to the old grin “ ah-ah-ah it will cost you something.” You put your hand on the tip of your chin thinking of anyway you could get it, or anything he would want at this moment before getting an idea in your head. Without thinking you launch yourself on top of him and softly set your lips on top of his. His eyes widen from the sudden shock, and his arms flail around for a moment before calmly resting on the arch of your back, it takes him a second to realize what you did, and were doing , but when he gets the hold of it, he returns the favour full force. Now neither of you could really tell if you were doing it correctly as this was both of your first kiss, but neither of you really had that on your mind at that particular moment. You pull away after a couple of minutes, remembering the need to breathe. He looks at you for a moment, his cheeks turning redder and redder by the moment, not expecting that in the slightest “ I- Y- hmm” He stutters a bit before regaining his thoughts “ You know, I was just going to ask to split it, but you know you’re way works too.” After a few moments of your heavy panting, you get the chance to speak, you grin slightly, imitating him “I like my way better” He just nods in silent agreement. You look at him for a moment before your grin gets a bit wider. You crawl closer before blinking your eyes slowly, your breath and lips ghosting over his “So do I get the whole prize now, or do we need to go again?” he blinks for a moment trying to figure out what you were doing before giving a wide cheeky grin “ Well, I don’t know, these baby’s are prreeettty rare, but for the right price I might make an exception .” You both lean in and connect again. This goes on for a couple of minutes, exploring each others wet caverns in a face battle. Now in your *cough* busy* cough* predicaments, you both failed to notice the partially left open door open a little wider, and someone walking in. Now Not paying attention, is not a good strategy in an apocalypse, but in a zombie apocalypse, it's even worse. Lucky for you, it was only Daryl. You hear a cat whistle and both jump, not in the best position of course” How are you two still breathing?” he chuckled and did his obnoxious signature grin, before stepping aside and letting rick see what was going on. Now with how you guys were right now, you sitting on top of Carl his hat on the floor and both of you in too much of a shock to move, the disappointed look he gave was expected. What was not expected was the next words out of his mouth “ Carl……..I know I taught you better than that, keeping chocolate away from both me and your girlfriend! Just cruel.” he then proceeds to smile tiredly lifting all leftover tension from the room, just as normal as life could get. Well At least in a zombie infested world that is.


End file.
